Everything Has Changed
by MusicalNinja15
Summary: After the defeat of Lord Shen, Po and Tigress have noticed something different. Something has changed between the two of them. Will they find out what it is? Songfic One-shot. Note: I DO NOT own Kung Fu Panda or this song by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.


**Hello everyone! I'm Tigress137. You all might know me from writing The Mysterious Master Croc. I am one of those people that are ALWAYS on the alert for songs that resemble Kung Fu Panda, especially Tipo. So, once I heard this song I had to write a song-fic on it! The song is Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift. Enjoy! Please read and review! It is greatly appreciated. Here's the link for the song!**

** watch?v=mSBX7TcFy_A **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or this amazing song by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. I don't even own the video or link to the video. I don't own this quote I put up. I don't anything except the idea that popped into my head.**

* * *

** Everything Has Changed**

_ If you laugh - you change; and when you change - the world changes._

~Shilpa Shah~

* * *

Po the panda has had many adventures with his friends the Furious Five. The last one they went on proved to be the most dangerous of them all. They had faced many trials and errors along the way. But they had also grown stronger together too. Especially between a certain tiger and panda…

Several weeks had passed since the defeat of Lord Shen. And as hard as the battle had been, everyone had seemed to go back to his or her normal routine, that is, except for Po and Tigress.

One night, Po had awoken up from his sleep and just couldn't go back to bed. After tossing and turning a while, he decided to go to his favorite spot to relax and think…. The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The panda had a lot on his mind. He had discovered that his father, Mr. Ping, had adopted him as a little cub. Lord Shen had killed his biological parents and the whole entire population of panda's! Po's mother had been smart and fast enough to hide baby Po in a radish basket. Baby Po traveled in that basket all the way to his home, The Valley Of Peace. Before learning this new information, Po had to deal with mind-blowing flashbacks of his parents while battling the evil, rotten, peacock. He had admitted; it had been one of the hardest battles yet. But, even after discovering his terrible beginning, he had found something that the greatest warriors had tried to achieve, inner peace. He was very happy and proud of himself that he had mastered inner peace. He had made up with his father by telling him he loved him and he would always know that he was his son. But still, something seemed…off.

He tried to think of what it was. Everything he had been worried about in the last few weeks had been solved….right?

Beating the insane peacock - Check

Learning about his past and backround - Check

Making the accomplishment of finding inner peace – Check

Family problems solved – Check

Having a blast at the summer festival to the honor the defeat of that wacko peacock – Check

Then it hit him like a bullet…

**Tigress – not checked….**

How could he be so stupid?

Master Tigress of Kung Fu, the most awesome warrior in all of China, his hero, and his best friend. Something had happened between the two of them. Po just wasn't able to put a finger on what it was. Well, something had definitely changed. Ever since he and his friends had come back from Gongmen City, Po had thought that something seemed different. Po took a bite out of his peach, closed his eyes, and remembered the previous afternoon…

Master Shifu, the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace tapped informal Grandmaster Oogway's ancient staff on the rough floor of the Training Hall twice.

"_Now that we have gone over the new sparring technique, I want you all to try to with a partner." He directed. "Please go to your usual partners everyone."_

_Po cracked his knuckles and went to face his opponent…Tigress._

_The feline smirked. "Let's see what you can do today. I hope you won't end up using my head spin move to get up."_

_The giant panda smiled. "I'll use your move as much as I want to because it's so cool!"_

_Tigress raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, I guess I won't get to throw you in the air again then…"_

"_I guess you won't!" Po chuckled._

_She smiled bitter sweetly. "I guess I won't…"_

Po opened his eyes then and there. That face she made. It looked as if she was remembering the sparring match they had in Gongmen Jail. Yikes, that match had hurt. Especially when she curled him up into a little ball and threw him up in the air. Ouch. He winced remembering the impact on his side. But, he had successfully gotten up by spinning on his head and jumping to his feet. Tigress had hated when he used her own move against her.

But that face she had made this afternoon. It seemed as she was trying to say something to him. Something like 'I'm sorry.' It also looked like 'I'm glad you're my friend.' Po couldn't interpret what she had meant.

Something had changed. He knew it. Every time he was with Tigress, it seemed like something was missing. Sometimes, he wanted to say something. He wanted to say stuff that had been on his mind. He wanted to ask her why she had pushed him out of the way of that cannonball. He wanted to ask her why she hugged him. He wanted to ask her why he felt this way around her.

He looked up at the deep empty space surrounding him and the peach tree and wondered to himself. '_Am I falling for her?'_

* * *

Tigress woke up with a jolt.

Nightmares.

She HATED having these agonizing nightmares. She hadn't had them since she was a little cub in the Boa Gu Orphanage. Nightmares made her realize that she had fears, and there was nothing there to stop them from coming back and forth. This nightmare had been about Po. The one she kept on having since the day they left Gongmen City. The nightmare in which Po had died.

She had to keep telling herself that if wasn't true. Po wasn't dead. He was here. He was right across the hallway sleeping. Everything was fine.

She peered out her little window and noticed that it wasn't even close to sunrise. She had to try to go back to sleep. But she couldn't.

1. She just couldn't go back to sleep. She was restless.

2. If she went back to bed, she might get that nightmare again.

So she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees and hugged them. She tried to figure out why she kept on having nightmares. Why hadn't she gotten any about Tai-Lung or her comrades before? Why all of a sudden like this? And why were they about Po?

A few months before they had to go defeat Lord Shen, Tigress had felt a difference within herself. She felt like the really cold, judgmental side of her was gone. It had been replaced with a new perspective on things. She liked to laugh now, she liked to joke, and she even had been socializing with her friends more. Things had been different with Shifu. He told her he was proud of her. Now, their relationship was closer then it had been in twenty years.

And all of this wouldn't have happened without Po, her best friend.

Po.

Something had changed. She didn't really know what is was, but she had an idea.

'_I think I might be falling for him.'_ She thought.

Right after she thought it, she immediately pushed it away. No, that couldn't happen. In all her years, she never thought that would happen. The world was dangerous, since she was young; she had sheltered herself from it. That way she couldn't feel anything. That way she couldn't be distracted with her purpose of her life. To be the greatest Kung Fu Master that ever lived.

'_No, that's not what you wanted.' _One side said._ 'You wanted to be loved, to be wanted. But that never happened. But, it can now. You're different now. Something has changed. Weather it is your heart or mind it doesn't matter. Because something has changed._'

The other side of her said. '_No, push it away. It's just a feeling.'_

True, it was a feeling, an emotion. It was the feeling that came when he had hugged her on the Gongmen City docks. The feeling that came whenever she was around the panda. She hugged her knees even tighter and asked herself the question she refused to answer.

'_Am I falling for him?'_

She chuckled as she remembered a song that all the young teenagers used to sing in the village. Back then, Tigress thought that the song was absolutely ridiculous. But now, it made sense. She closed her beautiful amber eyes as the melody flooded back into her mind. Little did she know that her best friend had the song in his thoughts too.

**(Start the song.)**

Tigress) All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right

_Together) I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you  
_

_Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

The feline decided to get a drink of water and exited her room.

_Po) And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you  
_

_Tigress) And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right  
_

_Together) I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you  
_

Po decided to get a drink of water to wash down the peach he just ate and headed down the steps to the kitchen.

_Together) Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

_Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind  
_

_Tigress) I just want to know you better know you better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you  
_

_Together) Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is he held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed  
_

_Tigress) All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound grace  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is_

_Together) Everything Has Changed_

Then the song went away when they realized that they were both standing in the kitchen.

"Hi." Po said.

"Hello." The feline replied. "What are you doing up so early?"

Po chuckled quietly. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Tigress blinked. "I was thirsty."

"Same here."

"Well, here." Tigress got out two glasses and filled them with water. She handed one to Po. "Cheers." She said.

They clinked their glasses together. And at that moment, their eyes locked, amber meeting jade. The feeling going on between them was mutual. And then they realized something. That from that moment on…

_Everything Had Changed._

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please** **review!** **When you review, you make people smile!**


End file.
